In many cases desks used for commercial and industrial purposes are required to support or mount various electrical and electronic equipment such as calculators, small motors, blowers, heaters, solder irons, welders, chargers, gauges, meters, timers, and the like. The wiring supplying electric current to such equipment frequently involves a large number of electrical conductors, especially where various pieces of equipment are involved, and consequently the wire conductors become unsightly and occupy a large amount of desk top working surface, to say nothing of becoming tangled and inconvenient. Wiring enclosures have been used which lay across the desk top, but these are unsightly and occupy a substantial portion of the desk top area.